Ítélet három youtuber felett
by kaguyaisdead
Summary: Amelyben The Raven Croaks, Bennszülött Bálna és Nabu új csatornát hoz létre.


Történetünket kezdhetném úgy is, hogy senki sem látta előre, hogy ez fog történni, de az hazugság lenne. Valójában mindenki látta előre, hogy a három YouTube videós, The Raven Croaks, Bennszülött Bálna és Nabu egy közös, toplista-gameplay - nem tudtak dönteni - csatornát csinál a legnagyobb videómegosztóra. Arra is számított mindenki, hogy videójuk alá mindenki kedvenc énekesének, Szabó Szabolcs Achilles legjobb zenéit vágják, s XP-t, Kaktuszt és más egyéb Minecraft videóst megszégyenítő pofátlansággal raknak reklámokat minden harmadik másodpercben.

\- Új szemüvegre kell, olyanra, ami gátolja a káromkodást, de ezt csak nektek veszem, viszont nálam jobb helyen lesz - felelte Bandi péntek esténként azokra a kérdésekre, hogy mi lett a számukra adományozott pénzekkel, miközben ment a beittasodós live, melyben olyan sztárvendégek szerepeltek, mint Szirmai, Dancsó, vagy éppen Puzsér Róbert. Kikit még nem volt alkalmuk egyikbe sem elhívni, de már rajta vannak az ügyön.

\- Srácok, ez biztos, hogy jó? - kérdezte nagy ritkán Bálna, amikor belegondolt csatornájuk jövőjébe.

\- Még mindig jobb, mintha Buko no Pico-s videókat kéne csinálnom karácsonyra - mondta Nabu és levette pizsamafelsőjét, miközben engedelmesen sóhajtott.

\- Ha te mondod - vont vállat a youtuber, s anyagot "kezdett gyűjteni" legújabb toplistás videójához.

A normális, értelmes YouTube felhasználóktól sok olyan kommentet hagyatak videóik alatt, ahol a nemtetszésüket fejezték ki a három férfi ellen. Coconutlover6969 például ezt írta: "Srácok, nem tudom, mióta vagytok ilyenek, nem tudok rájönni, hogy miért lettetek ilyenné. Én tökre megbíztam bennetek, biztos voltam benne, hogy nem lesztek olyan csatorna, amilyenek most vagytok. Nagyot csalódtam bennetek. Megy a dislike és a leiratkozás." A kérdés jogos. Mióta váltak ilyenné?

Még régebben három főhősünk egy podcast-ben szerepelt egy ismertebb Minecraft (és más egyéb játék) videóssal, Chabinho-val. Ott nagyban kivesézték a clickbait-et (nem mintha ezt más videójukban nem tették volna meg) és arról beszéltek, hogy, ha ezt ők is elkezdenék, a nézőik milyen csalódottak lennének. Aztán Bandi, akinek ez az egész fenn van (volt) a csatornáján azon kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy a clickbait mégsem egy olyan szörnyű dolog, s ilyesmi videók gyártásában leckéket vett RBencétől, egy neves magyar videóstól. Sajnos Nicholas Victor tanácsait nem tudta használni, mivel nem partnert keresett, hanem olyan nyolc-tizenkét éves gyerekeket, akik csorgó nyállal nézik a videóit. Ezt meg is osztotta két barátjával, akik mélységesen egyetértettek vele, mondván, ebben van a biznisz, majd a hármójuk bele is fogott egy csatornába, melynek a következő nevet adták: Win10. A "win" jelentette a gameplay-t, a "10" pedig a toplistát.

Mikor egy hét kihagyás után Chabinho ismét fölment a YouTube-ra, az ajánlott videók közt nyomban megtalálta a következőt: Top 10 Gémpléj, Amiben Csúnya Szó Hangzik El. A feltöltő természetesen Win10 volt. Chabinho soha nem hallott még erről a csatornáról, igazából nem is érdekelte, a videót sem akarta megnézni, de véletlenül rákattintott. Azon nyomban megismerte Bandi, Nabu és Bálna hangját. Hangulata már egész közel volt az agóniához, át még amikor a kommenteket elolvasta!

"te vfy a legfovb!" írta Horváthné.

"SZERETLEK TITEKET! 333" írta Oojunikornláv666UWU.

"a többiek csak irigyek" írta Pista István.

Chabinho nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most mérges-e, vagy csalódott. A következőt írta: "Srácok, én vegyes érzelmekkel tekintek erre a videóra. Nem úgy értem, hogy boldog vagyok, meg minden. Mélyen csalódtam bennetek. Most olyanok vagytok, mint U2ROW, akik tartalmát eddig szidtátok! Nem tudom, mi üthetett belétek."

A válaszok a következők voltak:

"Csak irigy vagy"

"Ha kritizálni akarsz másokat, akkor előbb csinálj jobb tartalmat"

"Ha nem tetszik, nem kell nézni"

"nepofázzáhűjegyerek"

Win10 nem hallgatott a szép szóra, s tovább folytatta YouTube csatornai pályafutását.

Egy éjszaka Bálna álmot látott. Álmában Notch jelent meg előtte, s leszállt az ágya szélére.

\- Te meg ki vagy? - érdeklődte meg a videós.

\- Én vagyok Notch - felelte a másik.

\- Mit keresel itt? - faggatózott tovább a youtuber.

\- Én vagyok a YouTube egyik szelleme. Azért jöttem, hogy megmutassam neked, hogy milyen lesz csatornátok jövője, ha ezt így folytatjátok.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jó lesz!

\- Biztos? Én nem lennék ebben olyan biztos.

\- Hát akkor mutasd!

S Notch elvezette Bálnát egy másik világba.

\- Ez a jövő - tárta szét karjait a szellem. - A _ti_ jövőtök.

\- Uramatyám - tátogta a férfi. Lenézett hármójuk stúdiójára, s elképedt. Az egész lángokban állt, mert egyes "normális-de-agresszív" gyerek betört hozzájuk és felgyújtott mindent kerozinnal és a pénzzel, amiket a nagymamád barlangjában talált a Minecraftban.

Másnap, mikor Bálna felkelt, rohant barátaihoz.

\- Azonnal abba kell hagynunk! Nem tölthetünk föl több videót a Win10-re! - lihegte.

\- Már miért is? - érdeklődte meg Bandi.

\- S' il vous plaît - mondta Nabu. Franciatanárja a hetedikes technikatanárom volt, aki biztosan az előbb említett Nicholas Victor miatt szerzett magának feleséget.

\- Ez most komoly! - kezdett könnyezni a vízben élő állat után elnevezett videós.

\- Ugyan már, csak álmodtad az egészet! - veregette hátba mindkét videótársa, miután elmesélte nekik Notchal való találkozását.

Aznap este azonban Nabu álmodott hasonlót.

\- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte, miközben takaróját szorongatta.

\- Legjobb [Magyar Top 10] - válaszolta a másik monoton hangon.

\- Miért vagy itt?

\- Hogy megmutassam neked a jövőt.

\- Rendben, akkor vágjunk bele.

És Legjobb [Magyar Top 10] megmutatta neki a jó jövőt.

\- Látod? - kérdezte. - Ha így folytatjátok, akkor ez is kisülhet.

Nabu elnéze magát, Bandit és Bálnát, miközben mindhárman úszkálnak a húszezresekben.

\- Hűha! -tátogta.

Reggel, mikor felkelt, rohant barátaihoz.

\- Srácok! - lihegte - Folytatnunk kell a videózást!

\- Na látod, ez a beszéd! - veregette hátba Bandi. Bár Bálna egy kissé még mindig félt, ő is egyetértett.

Az elkövetkezendő napon azonban Bandi álmodott.

\- Ki vagy te? - puhatolózott, mikor meglátta az álombéli teremtményt.

\- Steve Chen, a YouTube egyik alapítója. Chad Hurley és Jawed Karim küldött, hogy megmutassam neked a jelent.

\- Hát akkor mutasd!

És Chen elvitte őt a jelenbe.

\- Ez a jelen - mondta.

\- Azta - mondta szarkasztikus Bandi. Végignézett. Azt vette észre, hogy a stúdióban van. A számítógépén saját csatornáját látta. Legújabb videója alatt több tucat gyűlölködő komment volt.

Hirtelen riadt fel.

\- Ugyan már, csak egy álom volt! - hangoztatta barátainak, miután elmesélte nekik álmát.

\- Biztos? - érdeklődtek a többiek.

\- Persze! Na gyerünk, föl kell vennünk azt a kollabot Csani Csenöllel!

Két héttel később egy új videó jelent meg az újonnan létrehozott Win10-en. A címe _Win10 - Első videó a csatornán_ volt. Főhőseink olyanokat mondtak benne, hogy őket tök váratlanul érte, hogy csatornájukat letörölték.


End file.
